


Just Between Y'all and the Wall

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking asked for this Jen,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s hip. Fingers circling Jensen’s length, squeezing hard as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock and then looked up, thumb massaging where ridge met shaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Y'all and the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally plotless smut based on the certain pictures from TV Guide, especially the one where Jensen is pressed up against the wall, looking for all the world like he’s on the receiving end of the best blow job in history.

Seriously, would you just look at that. It was begging to be written, right?

~*~

Jared’s not sure what the fuck he’s doing here at Jensen’s photo shoot. Point of fact, Jared’s not sure of anything anymore, except that he’s sick of playing nursemaid. Sick of trailing after Jensen, accompanying him everywhere because Jensen’s too much of an ass to just go out there and sell it. Too wrapped up in his own personal space to just smile at the camera and answer a few goddamn questions without Jared there to hold his hand.

What did it matter anyway? No one was really interested in anything Jensen had to say, certainly not the never-ending string of reporters and photographers. You’d think after the amount of interviews they’d both done at least one of the people demanding an article, a quote would think of something interesting, something new to ask either of them before sticking a camera in their faces. No, they didn’t want to hear what Jensen thought or had to say about anything. All they wanted was for Jensen to wet his lips, smile that slightly self-satisfied, half-smile, eyebrow arched as he looked into--seduced their camera, like he was doing now. 

Jensen, pressed up against a wall, shoulders chafing cold concrete and splintered plaster, like he hadn’t just walked out of a make-up trailer but had been shoved back by unseen hands. Forced backward against wood which splintered beneath the onslaught, surface cracks separating brick and mortar as Jensen’s weight connected, and stilled. Jensen’s head thrown back, gaze downcast, just enough to reveal the dark and dangerous look in his eyes, a warning look thrown outward at the camera. A threat which said,

_Gonna finish what you started, boy?_

And Jared wanted to, wanted to be the one who finished it. Fuck, he wanted to be the one who started it. 

The one to grab roughly at Jensen’s shirt, fingers connecting with warm, naked skin before fisting the worn material, knuckles scraping against muscle and heat as he shoved Jensen backward. Forced him hard against the wall until wood splintered and the only sound to break the silence was shared breath, harsh and ragged as Jensen arched into him, tilted his head back. His voice demanding--words hissing past Jensen’s lips, urgent, forceful and wanting. 

_Do it. Go on, Jared. Fuck me._

Jared was so wrapped up in the sight of Jensen, _that_ look he cast toward the camera--wanting Jensen to look at him. To look at him with the same heat, the same want that it took several seconds for Jared to realise that they were alone. That everyone seemed to have moved away into the adjoining room to ‘take ten’ or whatever the fuck it was photographers did when they weren’t demanding Jensen spread his legs just a little wider, tilt his hips forward just a little more…

Fuck, this was getting to be too much. Sitting in, watching as Jensen was manhandled by one photographer after another. One minute Jensen’s lounging lazily on a rumpled bed, all innocent smiles and bare feet and the next?

Sprawled face down against worn-woolen blankets which bunched up against his thighs, denim pulled tight, clinging to his ass. His back arched slightly, shirt riding high to reveal just a hint of skin, weight resting on his forearms as he glanced over his shoulder and stared straight at Jared. That same look on his face, the same as he was wearing now as he leaned against the wall, his shoulders back, one knee raised, and thumbs hooked into his pockets. Fingers splayed, reaching downward towards his groin as he stared at the camera, seduced the camera with a single look. 

The same look which had caused Jared to turn away more than once, tempted to give in to whatever Jensen was saying, demanding without a single word. Because just watching Jensen now, seeing the way he tilted his head, shifted his hips, tongue snaking forward to wet his bottom lip--every pose, every movement, every glance seemed to offer something, demand everything. 

_Now Jared. Fuck me, now._

Jared swallowed the groan, his cock hard. Chafing against his jeans as he walked over to where Jensen was standing, braced against the wall, eyes closed as he took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders and angled his head toward Jared.

“What’s up, Jay?”

Jared stilled, paused mid-step and glanced downward, jeans pulled tight across his groin, the faded material doing nothing to disguise his erection as he glanced back at Jensen and arched one eyebrow.

“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen hissed.

“Shut up Jensen, and don’t move,” Jared groaned. He braced one hand against Jensen’s chest, felt the rise and fall as Jensen’s breathing sped up. Heart pounding beneath Jared’s splayed fingers. His other hand already tugging Jensen’s belt loose, freeing the buttons as he pushed denim aside and down past Jensen’s hips. 

“Jared?” Jensen warned. 

“I said shut up, and stay still.” Jared dropped to his knees, taking Jensen’s jeans with him, pulling them aside and freeing Jensen’s cock as he made a space for himself between Jensen’s thighs. 

“Fucking asked for this Jen,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s hip. His fingers circling Jensen’s length, squeezing hard as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock and then looked up, thumb massaging where ridge met shaft.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop,” Jared promised. Tongue snaking forward to wet his lips, eyes locked on Jensen’s face as he fisted Jensen’s cock, slow and steady, hand making a gentle twisting motion on every downward stroke. 

“Tell me you haven’t been standing here, thinking about this, wanting this…”

“Fucking do it already, Jared. Fuck, just do it.” Jensen urged, sliding his fingers into Jared’s hair, tightening his hold and dragging him closer. 

Jared worked his hands up the back of Jensen’s thighs. Felt hair bristle at his touch, his breath hot as he scraped his teeth across Jensen’s hip, tongue snaking forward to soothe the sting as Jensen thrust forward.

“I said don’t move,” Jared warned. Breath ghosting across naked skin, mouth moist as it closed around Jensen’s erection. He stroked his tongue around the head of Jensen’s cock on each top stroke as Jared took him deeper, almost to the base and breathed Jensen in. Jared’s hands tightening against Jensen’s hips, wanting more, demanding everything. 

The first touch. The first taste. _The first time_. 

The feel of Jensen’s hands in his hair. Jensen’s fingers massaging his scalp, curving around the back of his head to hold him close as Jared relaxed his jaw, opened his throat and took him in. The sound of Jensen’s breathing, quick shallow bursts of air punctuated by sound, the words clipped, needing--needing this…

“Fuck, Jared. Wanted this. Wanted you. So fucking long. Just wanted… fuck, yeah. Like that. Just like that.”

The look, just the way Jensen looked. Standing there, motionless, face streaked with dirt, jaw unshaven, eyes open and locked on Jared’s mouth. Watching as Jared wet his lips, pressed his tongue against the underside of Jensen’s cock and worked his mouth down his entire length, groaning as he felt Jensen shudder. 

Jared teased spit-slick fingers between Jensen’s thighs, pressed against the sensitive area just below Jensen’s balls. Stroking upward, pressing in deep as he slid his free hand into his own pants, took hold of his own cock and squeezed, pulled upward and then down in perfect rhythm as he took Jensen in deeper and sucked harder, faster. Took him all the way in as he added another finger and heard Jensen curse, buck forward, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair, holding him down as Jensen thrust upward, fucking Jared’s face with his cock. 

“Jesus, Jared, fuck come on, I’m gonna…” Jensen groaned as Jared pulled back, licked at the pre-come coating Jensen’s cockhead, and eased his fingers free of Jensen’s ass to fist his own cock.

“Stay with me Jen,” Jared pleaded. He tightened his grip, fisted upward, hard and fast, squeezing… his balls tightening, heat rushing to his groin as he thrust up into his own hand, once and again and…

“Jesus, fuck. Jensen?” Jared groaned. “Jensen, shit, yeah, Jen…” Jared breathed, sliding his tongue around the head of Jensen’s cock, taking Jensen back into his mouth. Lips tightening around the head of Jensen’s cock as he felt Jensen tense, go still, and cry out Jared’s name as warm come coated Jared’s bottom lip, slid down his chin…

“Fuck, quiet down,” Jared hissed. He sucked in his bottom lip, swallowed, wiped his chin with the back of his hand and pushed himself to his feet. Stepped into Jensen’s space, one hand covering Jensen’s mouth, palm slick with heat as Jensen groaned louder, the other fisting his own cock. His head buried in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of Jensen and sex and this moment and finally and _yes_ as he thrust forward, breathing harsh and fast as he groaned his release against Jensen’s shoulder. 

“About fuckin’ time, Jay,” Jensen whispered. The words ragged, almost lost as he turned his head and buried his face in Jared’s hair.

“Yeah, remind me of that later when I fuck your ass,” Jared replied. Pushing himself back slightly, hands braced against the wall either side of Jensen’s head as he met Jensen’s stare and made it a promise.


End file.
